Sévérine
'Sévérine '''is the representative of villain Raoul Silva in the 2012 James Bond film ''Skyfall. Appearing as a classic femme fatale, Sévérine's dark and sinister past is catching up with her and although initially posing as a potential enemy to Bond, she soon realises he is probably her best opportunity of a way out of the dangerous world she is living in. She is portrayed by Bérénice Marlohe. Film biography Singapore James Bond first sees Sévérine participating in Patrice's assasination in an apartment building across the way from himself and the assasin. After witnessing the assasination of a supposed art dealer, Bond successfully disarms Patrice, but before he is able to tell Bond who he is working for, he falls out of the building to his death. Sévérine now alone in the apartment opposite, witnesses this; after a sinister glance towards Bond she leaves to re-join her guards. Searching through Patrice's briefcase, Bond finds a casino chip belonging to a casino in Macau (this acting as payment for Patrice allowing Silva to remain hidden and unknown). Macau Knowing the previous assassination has been compromised by Bond, Sévérine awaits Bond's arrival at the casino to claim the money that belonged to Patrice. Bond spots Sévérine leaning against a staircase banister; she sees him and informs her guards she'll deal with him herself. Joining Bond on the casino floor, Sévérine teases Bond for a drink to which Bond accepts her offer. Becoming acquainted, the pair sit at the bar, while being watched by her guards. After briefly trying to out-smart one another Bond reveals his true motives: he wants to meet her employer. Suddenly, a new side to Sévérine is displayed. She warns him to be careful of what he wishes for and as she goes to leave, Bond pulls her back. Slyly, Sévérine 'eyes' up her guards hoping for them to kill Bond as she feels she is being threatened but after Bond attempts to psychologize her it is revealed that she had been saved from the Macau sex trade by Silva and now works as his representative. Promising to help her escape being Silva's captive, Bond asks for her to join forces in allowing him to find the man in the shadows. Trusting Bond, she warns him that due to her previous attitude, as he goes to leave the casino, her men will try and kill him. Testing his ability and skill of survival she tells him that if he is to survive, he will find her on the Chimera (her yacht) where they will set sail together to head to Silva's base. At Sea on the Chimera Setting sail for Silva's base, Sévérine seems dissapointed that Bond hasn't made it out of the casino alive. Soon does she discover, he has in fact survived and hidden on board. Joining her in the shower, the pair lower there former guards with one another and have sex. In the morning, Sévérine watches as they approach Dead Island (Silva's base), seemingly in fear (possibly due to having Bond on board). Bond joins her on the deck. As she tells him it's not too late to turn back, the men on the boat (now Silva's men, not Sévérine) hold them at gun point; Bond fully well knowing that this won't be the case. Raoul Silva's Island The pair now handcuffed, Bond and Sévérine are now escorted through the derelict streets of the abandoned island to which Sévérine informs Bond was once the home to many, until Silva made them believe there was a leak at the local chemical plant causing them all to flee. Knowing Silva's ways, Sévérine warns Bond that he always get's what he wants in the end. Bond is taken to meet Silva while Sévérine is beaten for her defection. Following Silva's interrogation, Bond is taken outside to find Sévérine bloodied and bound to a collapsed statue. A French pre-war song, Boum! by singer/songwriter Charles Trenet, ironically plays over the island's loudspeakers. After carefully placing a shot glass of scotch on Sévérine's head, Silva hands Bond an antique Percussion Cap Pistol and challenges him to shoot the glass off her head - a sadistic opportunity to improve his recent, sub-par marksmanship scores. Bond misses far to her left but Silva shoots her squarely in the head, killing her. Behind the scenes *Marlohe described her character as being "glamorous and enigmatic", and that she drew inspiration from GoldenEye villain Xenia Onatopp (played by Famke Janssen) in playing Sévérine. *Some may argue that Sévérine is not a true villain. However, she did help Patrice in the assasination of the art dealer and, upon Bond grabbing her by the arm at the bar, she was prepared to let her guards kill Bond. She does conform to the stereotypical conventions of the femme fatale, however; using men to her advantage (both Silva and Bond). *Sévérine is essentially an anti-heroine Bond Girl; similar to May Day from A View to a Kill and Pussy Galore in Goldfinger, Sévérine is first introduced as a main associate, if not henchwoman to the central villain of the film. As the film progresses, Sévérine's loyalties change and lie with Bond (however, with Skyfall, Sévérine only changes sides to benefit herself, rather than to stop the plan set out by the main villain, Silva). Images Berenice-marlohe-skyfall.jpeg|Sévérine in Hong Kong. Severine's_Tattoo.jpg|Sévérine's distinctive tattoo, identifying her as a former brothel worker. References Category:Film characters Category:Skyfall characters Category:Bond Girls Category:James Bond love interests Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Female Villains Category:Henchmen